Sunsets
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: A sequel to Sunrises. EmeraldXMercury fluff and kink smut fic. Mention of EmeraldXCinder and MelanieXMiltiadesXCinder. R&R, hope you enjoy, and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.


"Do you two think you can behave yourselves?" Cinder glared expectantly at her two young charges.

"Cinder, do I really have to-"

"Yes. You must." She'd cut off Emerald without hesitation. This was the fifth time the girl had protested and she'd grown tired of her poor excuses.

"But he's such a fucking dork!" They'd been having an argument for weeks and Emerald had reached the end of her tolerance with her teammate. Even looking at him now aggravated her.

"You're no picnic yourself-"

"Silence." Cinder had a way with her voice that managed to get people to obey, even at a whisper. Emerald and Mercury didn't dare speak up again.

"You two should be fine sleeping in the same room together after that last incident-"

"That was a _one_ time thing, Cinder I swear to-"

"Then so be it. He will sleep in your room while the Malachite twins are here. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes started to glow. They both knew what that meant.

"Yes, Cinder."

After a few seconds, they both turned to the girl, her fists clenched as she struggled to restrain herself. "This is bullshit. He's sleeping on the floor." She stalked off, leaving Cinder's office in a huff.

If she were honest with herself, leaving so quickly was just an excuse to have some time gathering some things she'd rather not have in plain sight. Especially after last night…

She walked through their base, heels clacking loudly across the floor as she made it to her room, throwing her door open in an exasperated huff.

She cleared any incriminating evidence off her bed into a box and threw it in her closet, burying it under a pile of laundry before changing her sheets and opening the window. She kicked her shoe boxes under her bed, then folded her underwear- a task she'd been putting off for about two days- and threw them in their drawer.

She sighed, looking at her semi-clean room before turning at a knock on her door.

"Hello, roomie."

She glared at him, pointing at the floor by her bed. "You're sleeping on the floor. Touch me and you'll be sleeping on the ground just outside my window on a bed of broken glass. Touch any of my stuff, and you'll be sleeping on the ground just outside my window on a bed of broken glass. Fart in this room and you'll be sleeping-"

"In a bed of broken glass, yes, yes, thank you very much." He walked passed her, unfurling his bedsheets on the floor where she'd pointed. She watched him, arms crossed as he pushed his box of clothes and other essentials into a corner of the room. When he'd finished, he jumped on her bed, stretching while he smirked at her.

The sonovabitch.

"Get. Off. Now."

"Oh, come off it-"

"No! Fuck that! I'm not talking to a fucking idiot and I'm definitely not letting you on my bed!"

She went to grab her weapons, ready to blast him out of her room.

"Are you actually going to fight me over this?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" She turned around, pointing at her rage-filled face.

He shrugged, hands in the air. "Fine, fine. I'm off! Not a worry." He laid down on his sheets on the floor, staring up at the wall. She walked over to her bed, stomping on his stomach along the way and using it as a springboard to fall into her sheets. She'll be damned if he was going to ruin her nap.

She yawned, closed her eyes and started drifting off.

Seven minutes later her eyes snapped open as he sneezed. Again. And again. He rubbed his nose, trying to quiet himself as he flipped through his scroll.

"Sorry…"

She glared at him, closing her eyes again.

Another five minutes and he was taken by another sneezing fit.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry…" He rubbed his nose again. "Did you have a cat in here?"

"No!"

"Okay… must be the perfume orACHOO!"

She sighed, handing him a tissue.

"Thank you." He took the tissues gratefully, blowing his nose.

"You fucking baby."

"Turn away, please? I'm going to get dressed." He motioned for her to turn.

"Where're you going?" She sat up, turning to look out the window. "As if I wanted to look at him again," she thought to herself as she spoke.

"I'm going to leave. Perhaps buy some ice cream-"

"I'm coming." She sat up, kicking her sheets off of her and turning around just as he got his underwear on.

"Hey! I don't believe I invited you-"

"You wanna sleep on the street?"

"… you're quite the unreasonable-"

"And you're buying for me. I'm getting a large."

"I dislike you."

"Get those skinny jeans on, we've gotta move."

"They're not skinny jeans for the eighth-"

"I will push you out this door in your underwear."

"Was that intended to be a threat?" He glared at her with his dark brown eyes, challenging her.

She smirked.

.

"Can I get a large vanilla and chocolate swirl with hot fudge drizzle, chopped pretzels and rainbow sprinkles?" The man behind the counter stared angrily at her and Mercury, jamming the order in with the ferocity only a retail worker could muster.

"In a cup?" He asked it as if each syllable stung the roof of his mouth.

"Yes, please!"

"And I'll have a small mint chocolate. With sea salt. None of the cheap stuff. In a cup." He smirked at her as he dictated the order, her face going pale, then a darker shade of coffee as she glared at him. The smirk broadened as he rested an elbow on the counter, waiting for their order. The clerk began scooping their ice cream, taking small spoonfuls to spite the indecent teammates. Emerald was just about to interject when Mercury did it for her. "Can you make an extra scoop for both of them?"

The internal scream of the man was the icing on the cake as he took a giant scoop of both flavors, throwing them both on the cups of ice cream and pouring the toppings on with a huff.

They took their cups, Emerald waiting as Mercury paid for both orders and left.

"He was pissed."

"Are my thighs really that pale?" Mercury looked down at his legs, self-consciously checking himself.

"You're actually blinding me. Maybe next time you shouldn't go without pants. Or a tan."

"So you're talking to me again?" He smirked, feeling as if he'd won the stalemate.

"For as long as I have this ice cream. You'd better talk fast." Emerald took her first spoonful, savoring the taste.

"This is juvenile," he sighed.

"Then just admit you're wrong," she countered.

"I most certainly am not!"

"Hmph!" She sped up her pace, moving quickly through the street, avoiding the stares cast at Mercury's indecency.

"You can walk away as much as you'd prefer. As far as I'm concerned, you're currently unraveling in my mouth again."

"SHUT UP THAT WAS **ONE** FUCKING TIME!"

"Three," he said smugly, taking a suggestive spoonful.

"I do _not_ taste like that!"

"Care to try?"

She glared at him, jamming her spoon into his ice cream and taking some.

"… oh."

Mercury couldn't help but laugh. It came from some deep, foreign place within himself she'd never expected he had. His laughs were always so shallow or sarcastic. _This_… this was kind of cute. And contagious. She tried not to let it show, but watching him laugh made her smile. _Genuinely_ smile. It reached from ear to ear as pearly white teeth revealed themselves. She giggled, holding her stomach with her free hand.

It took a while for them to stop laughing, Emerald finally managing to calm down after she dropped her spoon. It took Mercury a little longer, still breaking into the occasional giggles.

He fanned himself, wiping tears from his eyes. "That was quite humorous."

"I'm glad you thought it was funny. I need your spoon."

"We'll share it."

"Like how everyone's sharing the view of your ridiculously pale thighs?"

"I do not believe I was the one who forced myself to walk through Vale in my underwear."

"Ya kinda did when you made that bet."

"You just wanted to see-"

"Stop talking." She stole his spoon, taking another scoop of her ice cream.

They ate in silence for a while, savoring their ice cream. Emerald hogged up Mercury's spoon for a long while, causing them both to finish at around the same time.

"Thanks," Emerald said eating her last spoonful.

"Don't mention it."

She didn't respond. She didn't so much as look at him as she sped up, walking back towards their base.

"**This** again?!"

"Until you admit I'm right."

"This is ridiculous!"

Emerald hummed softly, setting the pace as they walked back to the base.

.

As they walked into Emerald's room, she sighed. She was fairly certain making him sleep on the rug was what was causing his allergies. She angrily threw his sheets on her bed before he could reach them.

"Am I allowed on the bed, then?" She glared at him, red eyes daring him to speak again. "Fine, fine. Thank you. I'll get you to talk to me."

"I doubt it."

"HA!"

She crossed her arms, attempting to determine the best place to punch him. He smiled and walked over to her stereo.

"If you're not talking to me, I'm playing some music."

She shrugged and sat back on her bed, getting comfortable. He raised the volume and joined her, flopping face down on the sheets. The station was decent, playing several good songs back to back before something terrible happened.

"Get the remote, I hate this song," Emerald said, kicking her friend.

"Where is it," he asked, smirk wide as she spoke to him again. She glared at him and pointed at the remote by the stereo with her foot. He shook his head. "Too far. Too comfortable. Not moving." Another terrible song followed, Mercury letting out a pained groan as he weighed his options.

"If another bad song plays, you're getting the remote."

He nodded, fully prepared to grab the remote as the last, ear-shattering note of the pop song finished.

Guitar riff. Cowbell. Tap-tap-tap. Emerald's eyes widened in recognition. It'd been months-

"You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-oor."

"MERCURY?!"

"Don't need makeup… to cover up. Bein' the way that you are is eno-o-ough." His voice sounded out of place while he sang, looking up to stare into her eyes. Emerald felt legally obligated to sing this terrible song with him. She couldn't let him make a fool out of himself alone, despite the argument.

"Everyone else in the roooom can see it! Everyone else but yooouuu!"

Mercury almost laughed again, but kept his composure to sing their part of the duet. "Baby, you light up my world like nobooody else!"

Keeping an imaginary microphone between them, Emerald took her next part, performing the lines. "The way that you flip your hair gets me ooooverwhelmed!"

"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell!"

"You don't knoooo-o-oh! You don't know you're beautiful!"

.

They were a giggling pair of fools when they'd finished, Mercury snatching the imaginary microphone out of Emerald's hand to finish the song with a solo performance.

"You're such a fucking dork," Emerald groaned, shaking her head.

"_I_ wasn't the one who memorized the entire song," Mercury retaliated. No _way_ he'd allow her to call him a dork!

"You missed _three_ words!"

He shrugged, smirk wide on his face. "This **might** possibly be the first time I've ever heard you snort while you laugh," he chuckled, turning the tables on her.

"I do **not** snort!"

"That was a snort!"

"I was trying not to cough!"

"It was fairly adorable."

"Be quiet…"

"I'm taking a picture." He held his scroll at arm's length and snapped a picture.

"Oh my dust, no! Delete that, I wasn't ready!"

"And another!" He'd snapped three more before she jumped at him, reaching for his scroll.

"GIVE ME THE SCROLL YOU JERK!"

"But I'm taking such lovely pictures of you attempting to claw my eyes out!"

She managed to maneuver his head between her calves and squeezed, capturing him in a headlock. Unable to move, she'd just need to reach the scroll! She stuck her arms out as far as she could, reaching up his incredibly long arms, just barely touching the edge of the metal.

"GIVE. IT. TO. ME!"

"Ask nicely!"

"NOW!"

"Certainly!"

She nearly screamed as he pressed his lips against the inside of her thigh, scroll still snapping pictures. She growled, grabbing his arm by his shoulder and twisted, finally managing to tear it from his hand.

"What's your password so I can delete these?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I will fucking break your scroll!"

"One, two, three, four!"

"I'm gonna fucking break it," she held it above her head, ready to throw it at the wall.

"I'm serious, that's the password!"

1-2-3-4.

All 79 pictures he'd taken in the past three minutes were on display.

"You're the most ridiculous human being I've ever met," she shook her head, fairly concerned for her friend's choice of passwords.

They scrolled through the pictures, laughing at each one of their faces.

"I look like I'm in the middle of eating a sock," Mercury chuckled.

"I look like I'm trying to laser-eye beam your head off."

"I'm nearly positive you were."

"Good point."

They deleted a few, but kept a majority of them. Emerald even sent a few to herself, especially the one with Mercury kissing her thigh.

"Knew you'd like that one," he cooed obnoxiously.

"Shut up, my face in this looks pretty funny."

"Looks the same as last time."

"We are _**never**_ to talk of that again," she said, scowling at him.

They laughed a bit more, making it to the end of the slideshow.

"That was funny…"

"What time is it," Emerald asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Midnight."

"We've gotta get to bed. Cinder has an early day planned for tomorrow," she moved to her side of the bed, quickly burying herself under the covers. Mercury sighed, standing up to shut off the radio and hit the lights. There was just enough city light beaming through her window to see the bed.

"You look like a breakfast burrito," Mercury decided, watching her wrap herself up and exposing nothing but her face. It was cold in her room and she'd used up most of the blankets while wrapping herself.

"I _am_ a burrito until breakfast time."

"I need some of your tortilla, oh mighty burrito."

"Mighty burrito refuses!"

"Then you shall suffer the consequences!"

He grabbed the seam of her blanket burrito and pulled, unraveling her.

"Noooooo!"

He pulled all of the blankets off of her, then spread them so that they'd both be wrapped in the burrito, side by side.

"There. Better?"

"Yeah…," Emerald sighed, snuggling close to her teammate. She was already so warm from the covers but he was so cold. She felt the need to warm him up. She wrapped an arm around his chest and a thigh across his waist. He was so cold. Guess walking around in his underwear sapped the heat from him.

"Hey?" Mercury looked at her, his face lost in thought.

"What?"

"If we were to ever catch Roman sleepwalking, we _must_ call him "Roamin' Torchwick."

She glared at him, even as the smirk split his face. "You're an idiot."

"What do you call a fish with no eyes?"

"… what?"

"A fsh!"

"I'm actually going to hit you," her glare intensified, but the tugging at the corners of her lips easily betrayed how much she wanted to laugh.

"What do you call a deer with no eyes?"

"There's no "i" in deer!"

"I have no eye-deer."

"Get off my bed."

"What do you call a deer with no eyes or legs?"

"I'm serious. Off."

"I **still** have no eye-deer."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. His smirk was deadly contagious. She broke into laughter again.

She was still laughing as he pressed his lips against hers. She was still giggling as she kissed him back. The smirk hadn't left her face as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her small body in closer.

He moved on top of her, pinning her against her bed, pressing his hips against hers.

She pulled away playfully. "Um, excuse me, my bed, my rules."

"Tempting offer. Maybe if you admit I'm right about Cinder-"

"No! Nope! Nuh-uh!" She wasn't going to allow him to win the argument they'd been having for weeks.

"Fine then. **My** rules." He tore her pajama shorts off of her, running his fingertips down the short curls lining his path. He kissed and kissed and kissed again, still tasting the ice cream off one another's lips.

Emerald slid her hands along his jawline, feeling it to be so smooth and she couldn't decide if she liked this more or- "Ng!~"

"I hardly touched you!"

"Shut up you fucking dor- ah!~"

He smirked, sliding her pants and underwear down to her knees.

"What are you doing? Don't fucking look at me like- mmf!~" She bit her lip and moaned so loudly, rocking her hips against him. "Stop that!"

"No, I don't think so…" He continued to blow against her, making her squirm as she tried to move to avoid his warming breath.

"Qu-quit that yoooou~ ugh!"

He blew ever so gently against her clit, holding her legs and hips down to stop her from moving. She gripped his hair and tugged anxiously, moaning a hundred different notes as his gentle breath excited her. She tried pulling him closer- a lick or a nibble being all she wanted to get going- but he pulled away, still blowing his warm breath against her.

The fleeting stimulation made her squirm and buck and moan underneath him. He smirked widely, relishing the memory of just how sensitive she was. He waited patiently as the moans grew louder and louder, she pulled at his hair, bringing him ever so closer, but never touching.

"Touch me! F-fucking touch me- ahn!~" She was a moaning wreck, fists clenching and unclenching as she tried to relieve some of the growing pressure within her.

He took his chance, the smirk replaced with a wide, conniving smile. "Cinder's bisexual. Isn't she?"

"Are you _**serious**_ right no-oh~ fuck…"

"Isn't she," he asked again, slowly tracing her clit with his tongue.

He took his first lick, knowing he wouldn't get her to admit anything if he couldn't properly balance her frustration with her pleasure.

"I-I'm not saying anything," she groaned stubbornly, trying to pull him even closer.

"Then that means you know something. You've been lying," he smirked. He knew it.

"Fuck~ I-I don't know- ah!~"

He brushed his lips against her, teasing her as much as he could.

"Don't lie to me."

"You asshole…"

He took a painfully slow lick along her lips, reveling in the way her breath caught in her throat as he did, her back arching under him as her hips rose to meet him. He stopped just short of her clit, looking up into her red eyes, expectantly.

"SHE'S BI! SHE'S BI!"

He smirked and finished the lick, feeling her relax. He hummed into her as he finally began licking for a while, letting her work herself up before he stopped. "How do you know?"

"Wha-what?" Emerald looked down at him, toes curled as she shuddered.

"How do you know she's bisexual?" He looked up at her, the perpetual smirk painting his face again.

"Fuck. You." She panted softly, glaring into his doe brown eyes. He didn't move or blow or anything. He just watched, holding her thighs slightly apart as he waited for an answer. She was so worked up, the sudden stop was almost _painful_. "Come on! Don't- don't do this… come on!" Her hips raised to meet him, but he simply stared. "We made out, okay?!"

"I knew it," he chuckled as he set back to work, lips and tongue soaked with her taste.

She moaned softly, eyes closed as she wrapped her legs around him. He took quick, precise strokes as well as long lazy ones as he dragged the tip of his tongue shallowly between her folds.

"How many times?"

"L-like- mmf~ like… three times."

"Like three?" He slowed down, teasing her.

"It was three!"

"Was she good?" He took another few licks, sliding his tongue deep within her before she answered.

"We were dr-drunk! It was- oh f-guck, Mercury! … it was slop-sloppy."

He licked for as long as she talked, and stopped when she'd finished her explanation, nibbling at her inner thigh. "Keep going."

She whined angrily, heavily weighing her option to just use her fingers and finish it herself instead of playing his wicked game of truth or dare. "She… she's got really thin lips- oh fuck, Mercury~ th-thin lips… and she t-tasted like the daiquiri… fuck yes! Don't stop!"

"Keep talking," he urged her onwards, just imagining Cinder of all people making out with her.

"I was _really_ dr-ugh!… drunk… I was curious… she l-let me finger her for a while…"

He chuckled, slowly rubbing a fingertip against her folds, slowing down as she paused to catch her breath.

"She's **really** fucking hot, okay! She tastes- fuck, right there- she… tastes like ginger o-or something… smells like a lot of spices. Shaves bald…"

"So you mean to tell me you just fingered our boss?" He punctuated each syllable with another lick, burying his finger passed the first knuckle. Desperate to hear more of the story, he began to avoid her clit, giving some less sensitive areas some attention.

"She w-wouldn't _touch_ me! Kept s-saying I was too drunk… I thought if I ate her out she'd **do **something-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I get slutty when I drink, okay!" She covered her face in embarrassment as he started laughing. She /knew/ she shouldn't have told him. "Stop fucking laughing!"

"You ate out **_Cinder Fall _**and you expect me to not laugh?"

"You piece of shit…" Her hands went down to circle her clit, needing some friction. Mercury grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to the bed as he chuckled wildly.

"How was she?"

"So fucking good," she moaned when he finally reassumed his position at her crotch. "My first chick… and st-still the best…"

"Did she ever touch you?" He moved closer and closer to her clit, swirling his tongue in lazy figure-eights.

"NO! Bitch… w-was- _Mercury~_… she let m-me ride out… ahh~ ride out on her th-thigh. Then made me- more, more more!-"

He went back to breathing ever so gently against her clit, keeping her so close on the edge to unravelling. He could feel her body quivering around his finger, so close to release. He could feel her quickened pulse, her shallow breath and tightened muscles. A single lick or twitch of his finger might send her over the edge. Instead, he just breathed against her clit again, waiting for the end of her story.

"She… made me… lick… her thigh- fuck! clean… I licked… all night… until she fell… asleep…"

He chuckled, biting at her thighs, still curious how long he could hold her panting on edge despite the game being over.

"Fuck… Mer-cury… fuck… come on… please… fuck… p-please…"

He silenced her, slowly circling the tip of his tongue around her clit. Her breath caught deep in her chest as she made stifled moans of pleasure.

He couldn't resist any longer, finally bringing her to climax with a swipe of his tongue, watching her unfurl.

"**_Mercury~_**"

.

"That sounded really hot."

"OMG Melanie, shut up."

"Did you know they were going out?"

"I don't wanna know a damn thing…" Miltia sighed as she turned over, desperately raising the volume on her MP3 player. It was already a night, and the moans just made it even longer.

"Does Cinder fuck _everyone_ before they get here," Melanie asked her sister.

"OMG, Melanie, stop **reminding** me about that!"

"It was totally _your_idea to kiss me. Just saying."

Miltiades buried her face in her pillow and screamed. Sometimes her twin just didn't know when to stop talking.


End file.
